Rackham D. Chase
|jname = ラッカム・D・チェイス |rname = Rakkamu· D· Cheisu |ename = |first = Fanon | affiliation = Gold Pirates | occupation = |epithet = }} |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 150,000,000 }} |devil fruit = }} }} (ラッカム・D・チェイス, Rakkamu· D· Cheisu) is a young from who is a member of the Gold Pirates. Due to his rosy-red hair, he has been given the epithet of the . He ate the Mera Mera no Mi, a -type that makes him a Flame-Man. Chase is one of the few pirates known to have a bounty on his head under two identities. While his actual bounty is 150,000,00, his alias of The Great Demon-Lord has also been given a bounty by the , this one being a smaller but respectable 28,000,00. Appearance Chase is a lean young man of above average height, with tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales that has earned him the name of the White Scarf. He also has a red tattoo at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Before joining the Gold Pirates he was normally seen in a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his trademark scarf. After becoming a member of the Gold Pirates, his attire has changed a little. While the scarf still remains, he now wears a high-collared, long-sleeved black coat with gold trimmings on the edges. It's right sleeve has been removed so that Sid's tattoo is visible. He wears a black wristband on his right wrist and a gold band on his left bicep on top of the coat. Below this he wears white trousers and sandals similar to the ones worn by him before the time-skip. His scarf is still worn wrapped around his neck. Gallery Sid full.png|Chase's current appearance. Personality Alter-ego (Demon Lord) During his time in the Keaton's Travelling Circus, he took upon the persona of a character known as the Demon King, a comical, but tyrannically dreadful ruler who tormented the people of his village. When the Marines ended up in the Circus chasing another criminal's trail, he escaped under this disguise, complete with horns and long cape that hid much of his features. Due to his familiarity with Marine practices he was able to lead them on a merry chase, ultimately even earning a minor bounty as the Demon Lord. Since then he has often used this disguise, mostly just to have fun while travelling with the rest of his crew, but often to use it as a cover to do things that he cannot do as the infamous pirate Red Rackham, at least not without getting others in trouble. The first time he did this was when he and Sid ran into a Marine who persecuted everyone in his town upon the slightest of interaction or history with pirates. As the Marine's subordinates were mistreating the townsfolk and their Captain was ignoring their activities, Chase almost took matters into his own hands and only when Sid pointed out to him that rushing in to help the people might later get them into trouble with the Captain still in charge of the town. So he defeated the Marines as the Demon King and declared the town to be a part of his kingdom and as such under his protection. Relationships Crew Allies Shanks Abilities and Powers Physical Powers Despite his youth, Chase is an exceptional combatant, his raw physical power catching the eye of the Yonko and convinced him to accept the young man into his crew. Having spent years in the Yonko's crew only resulted in Chase's strength exponentially increasing. He possesses an exceptional amount of innate that has been substantially boosted by the training he underwent with Shanks as a child. Even before he was trained by Shanks, he was able to beat up much older thugs when he had to fend for himself on the streets. After being taken in by Shanks, his physical strength and dexterity were greatly improved by Shanks's training, which included, among other exercises, lifting boulders over his head and tossing them as far as possible like in shot put. He is capable of breaking stone and shattering steel with his bare hands and once even boasted that he could lift and toss an entire building. He is also , capable of moving so fast that most cannot follow his movements, striking so fast that is seems as if the attacks are literally appearing out of nowhere. The powers of his Devil Fruit allow him to move at tremendous speeds and attack with greater speed and power, though even without those powers he is exceptionally fast. His speed is complemented by his great agility, dexterity and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. Before he consumed his Devil's Fruit he was a highly capable swimmer and was known to possess tremendous stamina, with Shanks once having made him swim along a great deal of the circumference of a big island as part of his training. Devil Fruit :Further information: Mera Mera no Mi Chase has consumed the Mera Mera no Mi, a -type fruit that allows him to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body. Chase has developed a number of ways to use the powers of this fruit not only for combat but in rather mundane and even comical ways. His control of his powers increases everyday and he can activate the powers of the fruit at the smallest of signs of trouble. Though the fruit only allows him to directly create and manipulate fire, he has managed to figure out ways to effect the environment around him using the heat from his flames and has shown himself to be capable of using the Mera Mera no Mi's powers in highly creative ways. Haki :Further information: Chase has shown the ability to use Haki, having unconsciously used Haoshoku Haki as a child when he saw his brother getting killed by a group of Marines who had learned of their true identity. Since then he has unconsciously used Haoshoku Haki on a number of occasions. He has yet to truly master his usage of Haki though the fact that he is aware of his ability to use Haki means that he will surely attempt to master these abilities at some point in the near of distant future. Weapon History Major Battles Trivia Behind the Scenes *Appearance based off Natsu Dragneel, from the series, Fairy Tail.